Thirst for Blood
by VenusJay
Summary: Thor and Loki growing up together in Asgard, stories of their triumphs, feuds and the bond they share.
1. Chapter 1

Frigga looked to Odin with evident concern. She wouldn't question him in front of his court, she would never disrespect him in such a way. She knew, however, that her husband would sense her disapproval and it hurt that he went ahead.

Their sons, at last, allowed to attend the feasting. It made her smile to see the excitement and energy they had as they ran throughout the halls of their grand home in the days leading up to the feast. For centuries they had plagued her with every method they knew to be granted an invitation.

"You are much too young my little goats," she had told them whilst hugging them close. She knew the, often lurid, behavior at such events and she had no desire to expose her beloved sons to it at a time when they could still be considered children. She had seen Thor's eager and hungry eyes, determined to show his father how he was a young man now but she had also seen Loki's fear of one more occasion for his father to find some weakness.

Now they stood before her and Odin, dressed in the finest garments the tailors of Asgard could craft. No one could deny their regal bloodline that had carved and crafted their striking features. Thor's eye's like his father and Loki's as though they shone with stars plucked from the skies. Their cheeks still rounded with youth, Thor beamed whilst Loki gave a demure yet charming smile.

"Father, we thank you for inviting us to your feast this night. It has been most enjoyable to see you entertain the many noble men and women of the court."

Those at the table head closest cooed and clucked at the charm of the young prince but Odin merely chuckled and glanced to Loki. He wondered how often Thor had practiced these words crafted from Loki's silver tongue.

"You are a young man now, my son. You are welcome in all manners of the court, especially in it's joys."

Frigga could see Loki glance up from his shoes, as though waiting on something.

"And Loki," she spoke suddenly and she felt Odin's eye on her. "Not yet as grown as your brother, yet we see the wisdom of a young man in you. You too are welcome."

To see his face light up in that way made her heart ache. Her husband gave a gruff sound of approval.

"Young men indeed. Tonight, I will grant you your first taste of mead," he said jovially. Thor looked ecstatic whilst Loki seemed unimpressed. It only took the allfather to raise his hand and a servant came forward with two ornate and decorative goblets. He bowed his head to the young princes as they each took a cup.

Frigga could hear Loki whisper a thanks to the young man and it made her start a little to see the young man blush. Her eyes met his as he descended the dais and he at least seemed embarrassed if not a little afraid. Odin saw of none of the exchange as he watched Thor drink heavily from the goblet. Loki glanced to his mother and she gave him a nod to follow suit. His eyes widened a moment in surprise when he tasted nothing but water from his goblet and his glance at Frigga showed her that he understood. Swiftly he drank the remaining contents of the goblet and pulled it from his lips to watch Thor finish his a minute later.

"Loki, my boy, I never would have thought you might have a taste for the stuff," he chuckled and Loki smiled. Thor looked petulantly at Loki's cup but shrugged and bid them both goodnight. They watched as Loki followed after him and left the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki nearly spat out the wine he held in his mouth as Fandral slapped him between the shoulder blades.

"Come now Fandral, it really wasn't that funny," he said modestly as he tried to wipe the wine from his chin with any semblance of dignity.

"Thor," Fandral called out as he passed, his voice still filled with mirth. "You're brother has grown into quite the jester."

"Aye, he has that," Thor replied cheerfully as he looked at Loki. If Loki didn't know any better it would almost seem he said it with pride.

"Perhaps when we next ride to battle Loki can distract the enemy with a particularly well timed joke," Sif spoke from the end of the table, bringing the mood down well below uncomfortable. Loki could feel Thor's eyes on him and he knew, as ever, he must be careful in his response to her cat like remarks. Thor's affection for her ran deeper than many knew and it was clear from his face that Loki was not to upset her.

"My dear lady, you flatter me. Timing has never been my strong point. However I do react well to a cue and I do believe that is mine to take my leave this night," he spoke smoothly with a soft smile. Thor looked at him with almost wide eyed confusion as he stood from the table.

"Ah Loki, ignore her. Won't you share another drink with us," Fandral said earnestly with a sharp glance at Sif.

"Much as I wish, I am not my brother. If I drink anymore you won't be able to wake me till Ragnorak," he smirked and smoothly leaned over the table. His face merely inches from Fandral he whispered in his ear. "And no one could possibly out drink the warrior Sif." He paused for a breath. "My mistake. The lady Sif." With a smile and a turn of his coat he walked from the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki watched as his brother led the young maiden to a darkened corridor far from the banquet hall. Her giggle was feminine and high pitched, far removed from Loki's when he shifted into a female form. He knew it was wrong to be here, shadowed in magic but his curiosity had won. He wondered if he asked his brother about such things, about courtship, would he tell him?

For most things he told Loki to leave him be, that he was too young, that he would understand one day. But when it came to knowledge Loki was impatient. He knew he could charm people, that was the easy part. But he saw that people _desired_ Thor. They watched him with envy and with awe. Two things Loki craved, at least once in his life. He could rival Thor in this. It didn't seem hard. The girl was seemingly pleased by the simplest of things. Things Loki didn't understand how they could be pleasing.

Loki felt a twinge of surprise when she said his brother's name. He didn't imagine she was of any standing to call him anything other than 'Highness'. The situation was quickly becoming heated as they kissed and Loki was torn, knowing he should leave but feeling like he was suddenly glued to the floor.

He laughed when she asked to go to his bedroom and regretted it immediately when Thor stilled, his hands on her soft face. His heart almost stopped when Thor turned to look directly at him and Loki wondered how he could have found exactly the spot to look.

"I hope you simply found yourself lost, Loki."

Cold dread flooded through him when he realized he had dropped his concentration on the magic cloaking him. The young maiden looked scandalised.

"You perverse little toad," she hissed at him and suddenly he found his feet weren't stuck any longer as he turned and fled to his bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

"Come in."

Loki was beyond nervous as he pushed open the door to his brother's chambers. It was the one they had shared when they were younger until Odin decided that Thor and Loki needed their own rooms apart.

"Brother, I came to apologise, I am so very sor-"

"Sit, Loki," Thor laughed amicably and motioned to the bed. Reluctantly he sat down and waited for Thor to scold him.

"Has father ever spoken to you about…well, about," he gestured vaguely. "Courtship?"

Loki shook his head. "But I've read about it," he said, desperately wanting to show he wasn't completely ignorant.

"That's- good," Thor said quietly and swung his legs up onto the bed. "But there are many things you cannot learn from books."

"Like what?"

Thor laughed and raised his eyes to the heavens.

"You will not be learning them from me, Loki. There are, others. People who would be willing to teach you I am sure. But you are much too young."

"I'm not much younger than you," he said hopefully. He knew he could persuade Thor to tell him.

"No, you're not. But to me you are. You are in such haste to lose all that is childish about you when it is a quality we all love you for," he said somewhat sadly.

"But the girls you court. They love you in a different way. A better way," Loki said in a way he hoped didn't sound childish. Thor seemed confused a moment and looked down at his hands.

"That isn't love, Loki. That is one thing you come to learn when you grow older. Not everyone can or will love you in the way you want them to."

"Like Father," he said without thinking.

"Father," Thor asked quietly. "What does that mean," he said, his face lined with worry that was unfamiliar to his features.

"Nothing. I must go to bed now before mother becomes angry. I only came to say I was sorry. I never meant to spy, I just-"

"I understand," Thor told him. "Promise me you won't do it again. It's uncomfortable thinking you're watching me."

"I promise."

"Goodnight Loki."

"Goodnight."


	5. Chapter 5

"Is something wrong," Thor asked the young maiden sharing his bed.

"Not at all," she replied in a sultry tone. "I was only keeping an eye for that brother of yours. He's not watching us from behind a curtain, is he," she jested.

"No. The other night, he made a mistake. He had no intention of prying," Thor said evenly. It wasn't technically a lie, he thought to himself.

"I could understand it if he was…watching us. I mean at his age he must be dying with curiosity. Besides, it's not as if he has anyone willing to show him. I'd almost be tempted to kiss him myself he looks so pathetic."

"Have care what you say, that is my brother."

The atmosphere in the room became cold.

"Oh Thor, there's no need to be like that. You've seen the way he is, so dark and intimidating. And he's so unbearably thin. It's hard to believe you're related to something so scrawny."

Thor pulled back the sheet covering them both and stood from the bed. Whatever modesty he had left to preserve he had no care for.

"It is time for you to take your leave, my lady."

"Thor," she whined angrily.

"You will address me as 'Your Highness' henceforth. And mind you afford the same courtesy to my brother. Your prince."

He stormed from his own room then, wrapping the sheet around himself to prevent scandalizing the servants.


	6. Chapter 6

"Is something wrong," Thor asked the young maiden sharing his bed.

"Not at all," she replied in a sultry tone. "I was only keeping an eye for that brother of yours. He's not watching us from behind a curtain, is he," she jested.

"No. The other night, he made a mistake. He had no intention of prying," Thor said evenly. It wasn't technically a lie, he thought to himself.

"I could understand it if he was…watching us. I mean at his age he must be dying with curiosity. Besides, it's not as if he has anyone willing to show him. I'd almost be tempted to kiss him myself he looks so pathetic."

"Have care what you say, that is my brother."

The atmosphere in the room became cold.

"Oh Thor, there's no need to be like that. You've seen the way he is, so dark and intimidating. And he's so unbearably thin. It's hard to believe you're related to something so scrawny."

Thor pulled back the sheet covering them both and stood from the bed. Whatever modesty he had left to preserve he had no care for.

"It is time for you to take your leave, my lady."

"Thor," she whined angrily.

"You will address me as 'Your Highness' henceforth. And mind you afford the same courtesy to my brother. Your prince."

He stormed from his own room then, wrapping the sheet around himself to prevent scandalizing the servants.


	7. Chapter 7

Everything was bathed in a warm and comforting glow. Fandral seemed happy. Thor definitely seemed happy. Loki was happy.

His goblet tilted in his nimble fingers and he barely had to look up before someone was rushing forward to bring him a new one. No one ever filled the old one. He was a prince and princes didn't use the same goblet twice. For some reason this was particularly amusing and Loki laughed to himself. His fingers touched the hand of the servant bringing him more wine and he looked up into her eyes. Even when he was nearly free from his mind he could still ensnare others into it.

She looked at him with wide eyes and though Loki was inherently modest, he was beginning to discover that where once people found him strange and to be avoided, now people found him charming and intriguing. He pulled his eyes from her kind face, embarrassed a little by how much he loved her interest.

Thor was watching his brother with envy as the girl continued to stare at him. It amused and annoyed Thor that Loki had no idea of his beauty. It was particularly irksome to see that Sif could so easily fall prey to his charms. Now she glared at him from across the table in a way Thor wished she would glare at him.

Volstagg and Fandral had erupted into song and Thor could find no reason not to join in, not bothered that he spilled his mead around him. There was always someone to clean it up. After a number of rowdy verses Fandral declared that Loki must perform some magic for them all. Thor beamed and nodded his agreement.

"A splendid idea, what delights have you for us now," he teased.

Loki seemed shy then, perhaps even hint of a blush graced his cheeks. He could feel his mother's eyes on him from across the room as she sat with Odin and their guests. At first he refused but after some loud chanting of those present and a wink from Thor, Loki began to conjure a fire from nothing. It was mesmerizing, more so with the amount of alcohol consumed. It twisted into the form of the beasts that Thor and the others had fought in the past, tiny versions of themselves reenacting their battles and they cheered gratefully before launching into boisterous and boasting tales of the triumphs. Only Thor seemed contemplative and Loki looked at him with concern for a moment before turning once more to sit in awe of Fandral's storytelling.

Thor wondered to himself how Loki had created such an accurate picture of events he had not been there for. Perhaps he had seen drawings in his many books. Thor even contemplated that Loki had entered his own memories. It was only when Loki took to vanishing food from Volstagg's plate for fun that he wondered if- no, his brother would never be so foolish.

"I would make a toast, friends, if you will."

He barely had to raise his voice and silence fell.

"To my brother, Loki," he said clearly and it hurt him to see the surprise etched on his brother's delicate features. He did not see behind him to notice the surprise on his father's.

"For there are none in all the realms with such a skill as his. To conjure the stories of such events with such vivid detail. More importantly, there are none so modest as to show us all of our triumphs before he would ever show his own. To Loki, although not present at such battles, is always there in spirit," he said knowingly and when his eyes met Loki's his brother looked away hastily. That's when Thor knew.


	8. Chapter 8

"Firmer stance! Don't retreat from the strike, counter it!"

Loki could barely hear from the ringing in his ears left by the last well placed blow. His vision blurred a little as he tried to focus on his opponent. Around his size but far stronger than he. He dodged another attack and ducked in to give a strike of his own. He relished the sound of pain it elicited from his partner. He took the opportunity to aim for the left knee but barely had a moment to think before he felt the wooden blade drive into his arm. He didn't recall falling but he could smell the earth beneath him and struggled to push his weight onto his uninjured arm to pull himself up.

"Coward," he heard the other boy mutter. He could hear cheers and laughter and he kept his eyes trained on the ground as he stood, clutching his evidently broken arm to his chest. He was tired and wanted nothing more than to return to the library, to be away from the watchful and disapproving gaze of his father.

He glanced to where he knew Thor would be and sure enough his brother stood in his golden armor along the sidelines. A strange place for him to be in any circumstance. He looked to Loki with a hint of pity and that's what drove Loki.

Pulling energy he didn't have from some unknown place he healed his arm and raised his sword. With a grin he cloaked it in an illusion of metal and rushed at his opponent who dropped his weapon and coward in fear. Screams erupted from those gathered in the training field as in the last second Loki vanished.

Odin immediately stood from his seat in anger and shock. Thor looked wildly to his father for some sort of guidance.

"Loki," Odin growled and was startled when his son reappeared in front of him. Odin was prepared to lock him in his room for weeks for such a stunt but he only had to look at him to see that something was wrong. His clothes were torn and his eyes wide with terror as he looked around him, lost to the world.

"Loki?"

Odin stepped forward quickly as he saw Loki's knees give way, falling to the ground once more.

"Thor, with me," he called in a voice that commanded no questions and Thor ran to him, lifting his younger brother into his arms and falling in step with his father, struggling to keep up with his long strides. Loki weighed next to nothing in his arms, as he always had and Thor could see how deathly pale he was.

"What happened," Thor asked quietly, without really expecting a response.

"Your brother performed magic he did not intend and does not understand."

"But what of his clothes, what did this?"

"He crossed into the void," Odin said simply as he led Thor back to the palace with Loki in his arms.


End file.
